total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Teams' Song
Plot Anne Maria makes an alliance, as Harold tries to end things with Leshawna, despite them never being in a relationship. Samey also makes an alliance with Topher. When the challenge is announced, Scarlett and Leshawna lead the Brainiacs, while Trent and Harold lead there teams. When it is Team Entertaining Wannabes turn, Trent reveals his guitar has been broken, by a female, blonde, judging by the hair on it. Team Underdogs are spared from elimination due to someone from the The Entertaining Wannabes goofing around in Chris' spa. Anne Maria pins the blame on Samey, she tells her alliance to vote out Samey, while Samey tries her best to stop her elimination, even resorting to grabbing people and commanding them to vote for Trent, to ensure her safety. When all votes have been sent in, at elimination, it is declared a 3-4 vote, with Samey getting the boot, Samey tries to disguise herself, and she shoves Amy into the limo, with contestants noticing. Chris gets a call, and realizes Samey had tried to switch. Amy is brought back, and Samey is eliminated. Coverage The episode starts with Chris recapping the last episode, he says acting sucked for some, he mentions Eva's acting as Dawn being good. He goes onto say the Wannabe's lost, he quickly corrects himself, reminding the viewers they won. When yelling the name, he mentions it sounds like Revenge of the Island, (presumably) but he is cut off as the intro plays. Sam is seen straying away from his team, instead he is with Dakota, he asks her how she is doing. Meanwhile, Scarlett is yelling at Bridgette, trying to wake her up, this wakes up LeShawna, who thinks of today as another day with drama. Dakota notices Sam and greets him, while Anne Maria approaches her quickly, stating that all ROTI members must stick together, to which she agrees. Sam then asks Dakota if she would like to make out, shocking her. Meanwhile, Noah mentions that even if Bridgette continues to sleep, she'll stay, Noah then remembers they had buried the hatchet. B is seen nodding, Scarlett notices this and tells B that nodding is cool. With Dakota, Sam repeats what he said, and points out that they are dating. Dakota counters this by saying she will not just make out with him, however she gives in quickly. Anne Maria mentions that Brick, Sam, Dakota and whoever else from ROTI must align, she quickly stops and says she is a third wheel, she then goes away, leaving them to make-out. Dawn is awakened, she greets Beardo, Trent also greets his team and sees Anne Maria, and stops. LeShawna is seen brushing her teeth as Sam remarks that his make-out session was amazing. Harold and Ella agree that Rodney's singing was not the best, but Ella says he had a lot of potential. Anne Maria is seen striding towards Trent, who runs as B exits from his team, B sees Trent running, much to his confusion. Scarlett follows B and accidentally kicks Trent while he is running, Sam is then seen blogging about his make-out session but only after Noah questions what her vendetta against Trent is, she denies having any against him, B and Noah glance at each-other, skeptic. Anne Maria feels that Trent is warming up to her, she squeals, she also talks about her alliance and says she must talk to Brick about it, she also says that she is here to win. Meanwhile, Samey forces Amy to get her chips (calling her Ammy), Harold tells Amy to shut up and Scarlett tells him to shut up. Sam is seen still shocked over his kiss, he says none of his virtual friends will believe him. Then LeShawna screams everyone should shut up. Ella sees Scarlett while venturing as Amy wonders what she did to get yelled at by Harold and others. Scarlett tries to get Ella to leave, but she fails, after Harold insults her she tries to pit Ella and Harold against each-other. Soon after, Ella is seen waving goodbye to Scarlett and skipping away, due to Scarlett yelling at her to go earlier. Samey ropes Topher (much like he did with his alliance last season) into an alliance and looks for another candidate. LeShawna is presumed to have seen Max fail at being evil as she laughs in the confessional at his failed attempts to be evil. Harold is then seen trying to break up with LeShawna, (Harold now away from Scarlett and LeShawna out of the confessional) Harold does not realize he could possibly be insulting her in the process, as Sam spies on them, to which neither realize, Sam video's the scene. DJ greets his new team, having just woken up. Samey finds Brick (who she has decided will be her alliance member) and tells him to come towards her, Brick does so, but it is announced that it is time for the challenge. Despite the announcement, Harold is still seen trying to break up with LeShawna, explaining why and going in depth. LeShawna is then in the confessional, calling this day the best as it finally get's Harold to leave her alone. All the campers are then seen with Chris, he begins to explain the challenge, before stopping and telling them to be happy, he brings this back to himself and mentions himself. This leads to an annoyed Bridgette to swear, shocking Chris as he stops mid-way while trying to explain the challenge. He reveals the challenge is singing, getting mixed reactions and that he'll give everyone time to prepare when he comes, he'll listen to them and decide which was the best and which was the worst, he mentions all members will not have to sing. Harold and Sam try to cheer up the Underdogs, while Scarlett decides Beardo should beat box an starts to lead the team. The wannabes rely on Trent to win them the challenge, due to him being an artist. Ella says to Harold that they can create songs together. Everyone starts to try and make songs and compose lyrics, the Wannabe's have Trent's lyrics, while LeShawna leads the Brainiacs and makes sure everything is in place, she also assigns roles to everyone on the team. Due to B, Scarlett tells Noah to make do what LeShawna is doing as well. Anne Maria encourages Trent as the Wannabe's are up, DJ is shocked that Trent is preforming without a guitar. Chris is also. The Wannabe's defend Trent, saying he sounded good without it. Max boos in the crowd loudly, as Trent reveals someone broke his guitar, which Max tries to take credit for. Trent then says it a female, blonde, judging by the hair on the broken guitar. Anne Maria accuses Samey, due to her realizing Samey has been acting like Amy recently. Chris says the Brainiacs are next, Scarlett counts everyone in as some sign as Beardo beat-boxes, Bridgette encourages her team, Chris stops them revealing it sounded awesome. He then turns to the Underdogs. Ella sings a solo, Chris reveals he has always hated Ella's signing and that the Dogs loose, saddening Ella. Harold tries to save it by beat boxing but he does not succeed. Amy tells Ella not to worry, as Beardo wonders who won. Samey says in the confessional, she did not break the guitar and that Trent is lying, and that she needs to keep a close eye on him. Chris reveals the reward is for the Brainiacs, they cheer happily, as Ella tears up. He reveals the reward is that they get to go to a music museum, some about Chris and his music, most about the contestants singing before Total Drama, through home-video's, any video's the producers could find. Anne Maria tells Brick that the ROTI alliance all want Samey gone, while Samey protests her innocence, saying to Brick she did not break the guitar and Anne Maria as a result must be lying. Anne Maria says that Trent would never lie, (thinking that Samey was referring to Trent as the liar). Chris then stops everyone says the Underdogs win, Harold compliments Ella. Max yells to Chris and asks whether fear got the better of him. Chris then says that one of the Wannabe's was goofing in his Spa, he screams that the Wannabe's loose, Anne Maria looks away, hiding the fact she did that. She then lies and says that Dakota and Sam obviously did something in there. Samey reveals that she knows Anne Maria is lying and she will not tell if Anne Maria votes with her, Anne Maria says her, Sam and Dakota were there and that she makes no promises to vote with her. Beardo, B and Scarlett are happy about the victory, B and Scarlett high-five. Samey tries to get Dakota near her as Trent is oblivious about the drama. Anne Maria talks to Dakota, stating that Anne Maria was getting spa things while Sam and Dakota were kissing. In the confessional, Brick is nervous and does not know who to vote, he says the ROTI gang want Samey gone, while Samey wants Trent gone. Dakota calls Anne Maria a liar due to her saying that they were in there with her, and refuses to listen to her, Samey interrupts them and grabs Dakota, Dakota tells Anne Maria she will talk to her later, she then asks Samey what she wanted. Chris calls out the names of who have not voted, while Beth yells from the confessional that she is voting and Chris calls that good. Max, despite not even being on the team, whispers to Brick, saying he should actually vote Samey off, Trent grabs Dakota from Samey, saying no one should be handled that way, not even by another woman, Samey tells Dakota to vote Trent. But Beardo tries to convince Brick that Samey is nice, while Brick is not entirely convinced, Samey takes back Dakota with aggressive force, Samey tries to convince her that Trent and Anne Maria will be to powerful together. Beardo does say that Trent is also okay as well, Dakota tells everyone to stop and says she'll vote whoever they want her to, Beardo suggests Trent, as he is still harboring feelings for Samey, Samey yells at Dakota, who says that Samey should stop pulling her as she is not a rag doll. Anne Maria (who was also listening to the conversation) tells Samey that she is onto her. Chris says that Samey, Dakota and Topher have not voted, while Samey apologizes to Anne Maria, but reveals that it was insincere in the confessional. Dakota then says she does not know who to vote for as Anne Maria and Samey argue, Anne Maria defends Trent calling him the most honest in the competition, Trent corrects Anne Maria and points he simply said it was a blonde, Dakota then tells everyone to relax, Samey agrees to, Chris then tells them to gather at the ceremony, while Anne Maria also agrees to relax. At the ceremony, Chris laughs saying only Trent and Samey received votes, Anne Maria says that Mike and Zoey made her angry after RI. Chris also says it was a nail biter, he then announces Samey as safe, shocking Trent and deeply saddening Anne Maria, he then reveals Trent is actually safe, making Anne Maria happy again. Beardo apologizes to Samey and kisses her on the cheek, Chris asks if Samey has any final words, Samey wants to say goodbye to Amy. Anne Maria notes that it was never revealed who broke Trent's guitar. Chris shoves Amy into the limo, revealing it's waterproof, Anne Maria and Samey bicker, as a call from the producers enlightens Chris on the switch, he talks it over, Beardo hopes it can be allowed, Amy is brought back and Samey is shoved in, the limo then speeds off. Beardo then physically attacks Anne Maria, and they get into a fight. Chris ends the episode, stating that they did not want another Courtney. Cast * Means that someone was roleplayed by someone other than there designated Roleplayer. Actors * IzzyNoah, Drfiz, Degrassi, Randomphoenix03 and OMGit'sGarret! were not present. Trivia *Revenge of the Island is commonly referenced in the Episode. Goofs *Chris says only one Wannabe was goofing off, but Anne Maria says Dakota and Sam were with her, even though Sam is not even a wannabe. *Samey and Amy's change in attitude was not explained from Season 1 was not explained. *Despite Beardo seeing through Scarlett, he still thinks Samey is nice, despite her acting weirdly, similar to Scarlett last season. Gallery Bottom2.png|Samey and Trent are in the bottom 2. Sad sad elimination.png|Samey in the limo after failed attempt at switching her and Amy. Category:TDRP: Season 2 Category:Non Merged Episodes Category:Elimination Episode Category:Total Drama: Redemption Island Episode(s)